The present invention relates to a cargo positioning frame for a truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a specific tube of a cargo positioning frame.
A conventional cargo positioning frame has a solid rack. However, a rack is very heavy. Referring to FIG. 1, a pipe 90 can replace a conventional rack. The pipe 90 has a plurality of oblong holes 91. However, a pawl or a tooth cannot be positioned in the oblong hole 91 stably.